This invention relates to wrenches, and in particular relates to interchangeable reversible wrenches. In the past, most, if not all, reversible wrenches were ratchet wrenches. These ratchet wrenches are still widely used and very practical as they provide for interchangeability. However, there are still a few shortcomings with conventional ratchet wrenches. The first is that ratchet wrenches are inherently noisy due to the ratchet therein. The second is that ratchet wrenches do not necessarily provide for smooth engagement when driving a nut.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.